Notice Me!
by kinana
Summary: [Furihata Kouki ingin Akashi Seijuurou memperhatikannya kembali! Ada apa sih dengan tunangannya yang ganteng itu!] /AkaFuri /Fan fiksi ini mengandung Homo!/ DLDR/ #LeChi69day /RnR


**Notice Me!**

 **By kinana**

 **Warn :**

 **Fiksi Homo, AkaFuri, Bom Tipo, dll.**

 _ **Kebanyakan karakter yang digunakan adalah milik Fujimaki Tatadoshi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun melalui fan fiksi ini.**_

 _ **Disarankan mendengar Notice Me – Alli Simpson ketika membaca fan fiksi ini.**_

 _ **Didedikasikan untuk #LeChi's69day.**_

* * *

 _Jika air mata ini adalah bensin_

 _Aku akan menyalakan api, membuatmu melihatku_

 _Berenang digaris, itu semua untuk membuatmu melihat_

 _Tidak ada yang gila, jika itu membuatmu melihatku._

 **(Notice Me – Alli Simpson, terjemahan)**

* * *

Chrip. Chrip.

Chrip. Chrip.

Burung–burung mulai mengeluarkan suara mereka masing–masing, cahaya matahari mulai menyusup lewat celah–celah kecil yang dibuat pohon–pohon besar nan tua, jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu–batu kokoh itu mengarah pada sebuah rumah peristirahatan ditengah hutan yang sebagian besar terbuat dari kayu bongsor dan kuat.

Furihata Kouki berdiri diam didepan rumah peristirahatan itu, kepala berhiaskan surai–surai coklat yang mengimitasi warna tanah miliknya sedikit mendongak, garis bibirnya ditekuk kebawah, dan sepasang matanya tidak lepas dari sosok yang terlihat sedang melakukan sesuatu dibalik jendela dikamar lantai dua.

"Sei–kun!"

Furihata Kouki kembali berseru untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya dihari ini, dia masih mencoba menarik atensi dari sosok yang telah menjadi objek afeksinya selama lima tahun terakhir ini.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah pacar Furihata Kouki selama lima tahun dan tunangannya selama dua tahun ini, bulan depan mereka akan menikah diatas sebuah kapal pesiar dengan laut biru dan lumba–lumba sebagai latar sekaligus penghias. Kouki benar–benar sangat mencintai Seijuurou, sampai–sampai dia tidak memperdulikan _deadline_ yang harus dia kejar sebagai novelis dan menyetujui ajakan Seijuurou untuk berlibur di salah satu pulau pribadi milik Akashi selama sebulan.

"Mou! Sei–kun!"

Lirik.

Kouki kembali berteriak, dan kali ini dirinya mendapat balasan berupa sebuah lirikan singkat dari Seijuurou.

Mengesalkan!

Memang, mulai dua minggu yang lalu Seijuurou mulai tidak menganggap keberadaan dirinya, kekasih bersurai merahnya itu tidak menyahut dan hanya memberikan lirikan singkat sesekali disaat Kouki memanggilnya. Makanya, Kouki ingin tahu kenapa Seijuurou mengacuhkan dirinya dua minggu ini, dan untuk itu dia harus mampu mendapatkan atensi dari Seijuurou yang kelihatnya sedang ngambek karena cemburu. Belum pasti sih, tapi biasanya Seijuurou hanya mengacuhkan Kouki ketika lelaki merah itu sedang cemburu dengan laptop Kouki (karena Kouki banyak bersentuhan dengan si laptop untuk menulis kelanjutan novelnya) atau dengan seseorang yang terlalu dekat dengan Kouki.

'Huh.'

Kouki menghela nafas lelah. Sepasang kakinya kini mulai melangkah menuju sebuah semak–semak yang dibaliknya terdapat beberapa benda yang menurutnya bisa membuat Seijuurou kembali perhatian padanya.

 _Sepuluh menit kemudian…_

Kouki kembali berdiri didepan rumah peristirahatan yang akan mereka tinggali selama sebulan, kini lelaki bersurai coklat itu sudah mengenakan kimono berwarna merah dengan rok yang keterlaluan pendek dan membawa sebuah kipas tangan yang berwarna emas.

"Sei–kun! Lihaaaaaaaaaat~~"

Putar.

Putar.

Putar.

Kouki berputar–putar setelah berteriak. Obi putihnya yang memang panjang mulai bergoyang, dan rok kimononya yang memang sudah mini juga ikut melambai–lambai menggoda.

Berhenti.

Kouki berhenti dan melihat Seijuurou yang ternyata masih memandangi sebuah foto dari balik jendela kamar dilantai dua itu.

Huh. Kouki pikir Seijuurou akan kembali melihatnya! Karena kan, biasanya kalau musim panas Seijuurou selalu memintanya ber _cosplay_ menjadi gadis _moe_ dengan kimono ber–rok mini! Seijuurou sedang tidak mesum ternyata.

Buang.

Kouki membuang kipas emas yang tadi dia pegang.

" _I'm not giving up! I'm not giving up!"_

Kouki menggumam kesal sekaligus memberikan semangat bagi dirinya sendiri, pemuda bersurai coklat itu berlalu dari depan rumah singgah Seijuurou sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

 _Tujuh menit kemudian…_

"Hap!"

Kouki melompat–lompat sampai didepan rumah singgah yang didominasi warna coklat itu. Sekarang, dikedua tangannya sudah terdapat dua batang bonsai dengan sedikit daun sehingga lumayan mirip dengan _pom–pom_ yang biasanya digunakan oleh anak – anak _cheers_.

"Sei–kun! _Look at me_!"

Kouki melompat–lompat ceria, kedua tangannya terus menggerakkan sepasang batang bonsai dimasing–masing tangan dengan semangat.

"Se–sei–kun! _Notice meeeeeeeeee_ ~~"

Jujur, Kouki mulai lelah. Tapi, Seijuurou sama sekali tidak memperhatikan dirinya!

Berhenti.

Kouki berhenti melompat, kini dia hanya terdiam dengan lengkungan bibir yang semakin kebawah karena sedih. Kedua irisnya mulai berkaca–kaca.

Buang.

Kouki membuang sepasang batang bonsai yang tadi digunakannya untuk menari seperti orang bodoh.

Dongak.

Kouki mendongak kembali menatap jendela disalah satu kamar lantai dua itu.

Tatap.

Kini tatapannya beradu dengan sepasang heterokrom Seijuurou yang menyorot dingin.

' _Hiiiiiiiii…'_

Kouki membatin ketakutan, tubuhnya mulai bergetar halus. Ternyata tingkah hiperaktifnya tadi tidak cukup untuk membuat Seijuurou beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Kekasihnya itu hanya memandangi dirinya dengan tajam dan terus terdiam disana. Kouki mulai berfikir untuk menyerah dan membiarkan Seijuurou mengacuhkan dirinya lebih lama. Tapi…

' _Memikirkan bahwa aku akan diacuhkan saja sudah terasa sangat sakit…'_ Kouki kembali membatin, kali ini ringisan perih sedikit terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Makanya aku tidak akan menyerah!" Kouki kembali berteriak berisik. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kini dia mulai melangkah dengan mantap dan lebih yakin.

 _Enam menit kemudian…_

Duk. Duk.

Duk. Duk.

Duk. Duk.

Bola berwarna jingga dengan garis–garis hitam dibeberapa sisi itu menimbulkan suara yang cukup berisik ketika bersentuhan dengan jalan setapak. Bola basket yang sedang Kouki _dribble_ dengan santai itu memantul–mantul perlahan sebelum akhirnya bergerak konstan dihalaman depan rumah peristirahatan Seijuurou.

"Sei–kun! Ayo main basket!"

Duk. Duk.

Duk. Duk.

Duk. Duk.

Seijuurou mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sebuah foto dalam figura yang sedang dia perhatikan sedari tadi, atensi lelaki itu teralih pada bola basket yang sedang memantul–mantul konstan nan berisik dihalaman depan rumah peristirahatannya.

Senyum.

Kouki tersenyum lebar disaat melihat Seijuurou yang mulai memperhatikan dirinya secara keseluruhan, bola basket masih terus berada dalam kendalinya.

"Sei–kun!"

Kouki kembali berseru, kali ini sebelah tangannya yang tidak member tekanan pada bola basket agar terus memantul terangkat—memberi lambaian semangat dengan senyum lebar yang masih terpasang manis.

Senyum.

Senyum Kouki semakin melebar disaat dirinya melihat Seijuurou yang mulai bergerak masuk sambil berlari, dia menduga jika Seijuurou sedang berlari untuk menghampirinya dan berhenti mengacuhkan dirinya. Dan dugaan Kouki memang benar—

Cklek.

Suara kenop pintu diputar, pintu didorong terbuka. Akashi Seijuurou berdiri dipintu depan rumah singgahnya dengan sepasang heterokrom yang menyorot rindu.

"Kouki,"

Pemuda pewaris tunggal klan Akashi itu berbisik lirih. Suaranya mengirimkan pesan rindu yang amat sangat pada Furihata Kouki yang masih berusaha mempertahankan pantulan bola basket ditangannya.

Senyum.

Kouki tersenyum lembut.

"Sei, aku juga merindukanmu," kata Kouki lembut.

Jalan.

Jalan.

Jalan.

Seijuurou berjalan mendekat kearah Kouki.

Tangkap.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menangkap bola berwarna jingga yang tadinya masih memantul santai, sepasang iris heterokromnya menatap bola berwarna jingga itu dengan sendu, seulas senyum getir terlukis halus.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kouki." Katanya, dan Kouki tertawa riang. Tawanya terdengar sangat jernih seperti dentingan bel baru di gereja atau dentingan piano yang dulu sering Seijuurou mainkan untuk Kouki _nya._

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku juga—

"Kenapa kau pergi secepat itu, sayang?"

Perkataan Kouki terhenti karena selaan Seijuurou, sepasang iris coklat semungil biji semangkanya melebar kaget. Dia melihat Seijuurou memeluk bola basket yang bertuliskan namanya dengan sangat erat.

"Apa maksudmu, Sei?"

Seijuurou tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan, tunangannya itu malah memeluk bola basketnya semakin erat dan mulai terisak.

"Ne, Sei? Ada apa? Kenapa menangis? Sei?" Kouki bertanya panik.

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya isakan Seijuurou yang terdengar.

"Sei? Harusnya kau memelukku kan? Bukannya bola basket itu. Sei? Kamu tidak mau memelukku?" Kouki bertanya lagi, kali ini sepasang irisnya mulai berkaca–kaca kembali—ingin menangis.

"Kouki…" Seijuurou kembali berbisik, nadanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku ingin memelukmu. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu lagi. Aku ingin kamu berada disisiku selalu."

Kouki tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Seijuurou bisikkan. Kouki tidak mengerti kenapa Seijuurou berkata hal jahat seperti itu. Bukan kah Kouki sudah sering berteriak supaya Seijuurou memperhatikannya kembali? Bukankah selama dua minggu ini Seijuurou sendiri yang memulai perang dingin diantara mereka? Bukan kah Kouki dari dulu sudah berada disisi Seijuurou?

"Sei, aku disini…hentikan berpura–pura seperti itu. _Notice me,_ Sei!"

Kouki mengulurkan tangannya, ingin memeluk dan mengusap–usap punggung lebar Seijuurou untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Pluk.

Gerakan tangan Kouki terhenti, sepasang irisnya semakin melebar kaget melihat sebuah buntalan kertas yang baru saja terjatuh dari kantong jaket yang dikenakan Seijuurou. Itu surat kabar edisi dua minggu yang lalu. Matanya digenangi air mata ketika melihat salah satu judul berita didalam surat kabar yang bercetak tebal.

' **Kabar Duka! Tunangan Akashi Seijuurou Jatuh Kedalam Jurang!'**

'Furihata Kouki (21) yang bulan depan akan menikah dengan Akashi Seijuurou (22) dikabarkan tewas setelah jatuh kedalam sebuah jurang yang terletak di hutan pribadi milik keluarga Akashi, pemuda itu…

"Se–sei…"

Kouki berucap lirih. Air mata tidak dapat berhenti mengalir dari matanya, sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Akashi tidak pernah memperhatikan dirinya lagi.

—setidaknya untuk beberapa hal, dugaan Kouki tidak meleset.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N : Wohooooooooooooooooooooo~ saya mabuk end card knb episode 69 kemareeeeeeeeeeen~ /kibaslaptop /heh**

 **Yah, meskipun ini tidak fluff diakhir, menurut saya ini tetap fluff diawal. Jadi saya mau naruh ini buat #LeChi's69day~ /maksa /dibuang**

 **Makasih sama _Notice Me_ -nya Alli yang ketjeh banget~ lagu aslinya nggak galau kok~ dan fan fiksi ini juga aslinya mau dibikin full fluff, cuman tiba-tiba jari nakal saya sekongkol sama otak buat belokin endingnya~ /senyumpolos /buangdiri**

 **Omong-omong itu terjemahan pribadi, dan bahasa inggris saya kurang bagus kalau dibandingin sama yang udah mastah jadi ya...maaf jika ada salah kata /orzorz**

 **Lagian saya kemaren rada galau gegara diberanda ada postingan yang ngejelekin akafuri nyempil /nangis**

 **Duh, bikin sakit ini kokoro aja tuh anak aka**** yang nyempilin postingan hate akafuri diberanda saya /susutingus**

 **Hiks~ udah deh...sampai jumpa dipostingan saya yang lain (kapan-kapan) yah? /winkwink**

.

 **RnR?**


End file.
